


Euro-Centric Summer Insecurities

by MrPanicAttack



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Casual Sex, Comfort, M/M, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPanicAttack/pseuds/MrPanicAttack
Summary: Alfred's got killer tan lines, and although he hates them- his boyfriend does not





	Euro-Centric Summer Insecurities

It was no mystery to anyone that Alfred Jones could tan, and he could tan well. Often, he was even insecure about how easily his skin turned from pale to a glowing honey. He blamed his mutt genetics, and would always slather himself in sunscreen every time summer came around, but it would never stop the transformation from happening. Despite his intense insecurities over his skin colour (and a bit of fear of sun exposure) Alfred could always rely on his boyfriend to make him feel better about getting darker each time the warmer months came around. 

The big Russian was pale as ice, and could never be out in direct sunlight for more than an hour without getting burnt. He was a bit envious of Alfred’s ability to tan when he couldn’t so much as turn anything but red. However, he’d never really explored Alfred’s sweet skin as much as he would have liked, and now he had the perfect excuse to live vicariously through his lover. Alfred had taken a summer job as a farmhand, and that meant he was out in the sun all day, every day. Of course he took his usual precautions and more- and the two had a gallon of sunscreen at home that they both were going through far too fast, but still- Alfred was getting more and more golden by the day, and it was getting more and more difficult for Ivan to keep his hands off the beautiful young man. 

At night when he’d read, Alfred already fast asleep at his side, Ivan would look over, and nearly laugh at the prominent T-Shirt tan his boyfriend wore, the lines not quite defined enough to actually make fun of, but more than enough to be noticeable compared to his back and shoulders. Often they would poke fun at each other over tan lines and sunburns, but at the end of the day, both men were perfectly content to cuddle up against the other and settle in to rest on these hot summer nights.

Ivan had no work to do that day, and when he’d woken up, Alfred was already gone and off to work, an amazing feat for him to rise and get ready so early. After looking longingly at the empty place in the bed, the big Russian rose, although he had very much cherished the opportunity to sleep in. His day was spent catching up on basic chores, and when that was all done, lazing about. The pale Russian even dared for a short walk in the sun, but made sure it was short, as the last time he’d let himself on a walk without an umbrella- well Alfred hadn’t let up about his red arms for a month. It was a day well spent, but still- it was far from over, and Ivan lay on the couch as he heard the familiar sound of Alfred’s car pulling up outside. Eager to see his boyfriend but not wanting to give himself away, Ivan stood, and walked to the fridge, pulling out two beers and wrenching off the caps as the door opened. Alfred looked exhausted and sweaty as he always did after work, but seeing Ivan made him brighten up and relax a bit, those baby blue eyes sparkling even more at the sight of his boyfriend holding a beer meant for him.

“Hey baby- that for me?~”

Alfred asked with a soft laugh, taking the beer from Ivan’s outstretched hand and falling back unceremoniously against the Russian’s strong chest. He took a sip and sighed, happy to be supported. It always made work more bearable knowing Ivan would be at home waiting for him. Ivan wrapped an arm around Alfred and chuckled softly, looking down at him and shaking his head.

“Nyet- they’re both for me. Give that back.~”

Ivan teased with a smirk, leaning down and kissing Alfred’s chapped lips in an attempt to steal back what his boyfriend had already drank. Alfred snorted, always laughing at his lover’s dumb jokes. Besides- he was tired and didn’t care about acting all tough right now. As Ivan pulled back, he felt his lover give a playful nip to his bottom lip before they both pulled away to drink. It felt wonderful simply to be in each other’s presence and relax.

After another beer, the both had moved to sit on the couch, Ivan draped over half of it, and Alfred draped over half of Ivan. It was far too hot to think of anything other than lounging right now, but as the Russian’s eyes wandered, he couldn’t help but notice where Alfred’s work shirt had been tugged up, the mussed collar revealing yet another tan line. Curious, and apathetic to Alfred’s insecurities, Ivan set his bottle down and slid the cold hand up the back of Alfred’s shirt, making his boyfriend jump with the sudden temperature change

“Ah!- Ivan! You fucking asshole!”

He gasped, looking over at his boyfriend, who was laughing, and wore that ever-so-handsome smile on that ever-so-handsome face. And with a jawline that strong, Alfred could never be mad at the smile that hung above it.

“Relax, Fedya, I’m just looking.~”

He purred, the hand gripping Alfred’s sweat-dampened shirt and tugging it aside to look at Alfred’s beautifully tanned skin- or at least what was tanned. Insecure as always, the golden blonde shifted and huffed, taking another sip and settling back down as his boyfriend looked him over. Ivan sure did like to look. He was always so quiet when he looked over Alfred, and it always made the farmhand wonder exactly what was going on up there. This time though, Alfred didn’t have time to wonder, as his boyfriend tugged off the shirt nearly all the way, needing to coax Alfred a bit more to get it off all the way.

“It’s dirty, любить”

“Yeah I know that- you don’t gotta strip me down though.”

“And why not?~”

“Well- Because…”

Alfred puffed his cheeks out, listening to Ivan laugh as he simply admired the soft skin on his lover, smoothing his hands over Alfred’s shoulders, arms and chest. Working on that farm had certainly defined his usually pudgy form. Ivan adored that bit of softness, but he could love these handsome muscles just as easily.

“I quite like your tan, дорогой. Looks almost like you’re glowing.~”

Ivan purred, somewhat absentmindedly as his hands roamed over the surface of the pretty young man’s body. Alfred squirmed for just a second before putting his beer to his lips and draining it, sucking it up and setting the empty bottle down. When Ivan got into one of these moods, there was rarely any stopping him. He’d fawn over Alfred for hours no matter how many times he was pushed off.

“Yeah, sure. Classic ranch hand T-shirt tan.”

Alfred scoffed and rolled his eyes, annoyed- or at least, he was trying to be. But when Alfred felt a hand smooth over his hip and down over his abdomen, he bit his lip, almost ready to growl at his boyfriend for being so coy. Instead he just huffed out a breath and let Ivan’s hands feel up his hot, tired body, worn out from its work in the fields.

“I happen to like that kind of farmboy look.~”

Ivan teased, knowing he’d shut up his boyfriend, at least for the moment. It had been so long since they’d properly been intimate- A week give or take a few days. And for a sensual romantic like Ivan, that was far too much time. He could feel Alfred’s breath hitch as he felt up the golden boy’s chest with one hand, and watched as his lover’s hips shifted underneath the other, silently eager to be touched and toyed with. Payback for the teasing bite earlier, Ivan fingered the hem of the American’s blue work jeans, letting Alfred get eager and twitchy before huffing again.

“Ivan.”

“What?”

“Don’t “what?~” at me- you’ve got me three beers in, and half naked in your lap.”

“…And?~”

“Just- get on with it!”

Alfred huffed, a bit grumpy after such a long day of work. Ivan liked to tease- which sometimes was wonderful, but at times like this it only served to irritate his boyfriend. And oh did Ivan love to irritate his pretty Alfie.

“Only because you asked so nicely.~”

He cooed, kissing up and down Alfred’s neck, his lover relaxing and tilting his head to the side almost immediately- Ivan meeting no resistance from his tired lover. The hand at Alfred’s jeans unbuckled his belt and unfastened the buttons, tugging them down just enough to slide underneath and palm what was underneath his boxers. Immediately, Alfred let out a soft moan, arching into all of his boyfriend’s touches. It was at times like this that Alfred remembered why he put up with all the teasing and sensual games his lover liked to play. Ivan’s hands always unwound him like a watch, and the pretty golden boy fell prey to them once again, gasping and letting heavy breath fall from his lips as he was toyed with. A hand gripped the cushions of the couch as Ivan got a bit more intense, a gentle bite to Alfred’s neck eliciting another deliciously strangled moan.

“Don’t be so proud, любить. I love hearing you beg for me.~”

“Then work a little harder and maybe you’ll break me.”

The words couldn’t have been more exciting, and Ivan tugged Alfred’s jeans and undergarments down to his thighs in one swift and sudden pull, exposing the erection his feisty boyfriend had been hiding. Alfred’s cheeks flushed red, and he felt himself grown even more aroused- Ivan’s roughness a big turn on. He watched with wide eyes as the Russian firmly wrapped a hand around his cock and pulled it in slow, intense strokes- enough to make Alfred squirm and whimper quietly to himself. Ivan knew his body like a map, and it was almost a mistake to challenge him so. Almost. 

Just a few more minutes Alfred told himself, just a few more minutes and he could beg to his heart’s desire, but he couldn’t give in so easy. His pride wouldn’t let him do that. Or at least it wouldn’t until Ivan pulled another of his tricks. A trail of kisses and playful bites from the man’s pale collarbone up his tanned neck, and ending at his ear, an experienced tongue flicking against the shell of the American’s ear and calling his attention. Ivan lowered hsi tone and thickened his accent- knowing just where to hit his lover to go in for the kill.

“Don’t tease me Fedya.~ You know how I get when you play like this.”

He purred, listening as Alfred let out a long and pitiful whimper, turning into Ivan’s body and pressing against him.

“I-I’m sorry Ivan.~ Please. Please touch me, hold me, make me yours, you big hunk- It’s been way too fucking long.~”

Alfred gasped, a bit of venom to his tone, but nothing that wasn’t playful. Both loved a game, and the pretty golden blonde couldn’t wait to submit.

“I couldn’t have said it any better.~”

Ivan cooed, the hand around Alfred’s cock moving just fast enough to pull a moan out of the boy, making the pretty American arch his back and push his hips up, begging for more.

“Oh- Ivan, Ivan, Ivan…”

“Yes, дорогой. I know.~ You deserve to relax after working so hard.”

Alfred’s chest began to heave, the strokes getting more and more intense with each minute. What had begun as an agonizing tease was now near to pushing him over the edge, all while in his lover’s lap. Oh he couldn’t count the times Ivan had coaxed him into his lap and rubbed him to completion, sometimes two, even three times before they stopped. It was heaven on earth, and Alfred wrapped his arms around what he could reach, Ivan holding his sweetheart as he watched. The pretty blonde shut his eyes tight, focusing only on the touches he was so graciously given, the scent, feel and grandeur of his lover taking over all his senses. Wonderfully overwhelmed, Alfred gasped, pausing involuntarily before crying out, tossing his head back and sobbing as he came, his tired body wracked with the orgasm before falling limp again, resting against his boyfriend’s strong body.

“Oh- Oh god… Oh my god, Ivan… Ivan…”

Alfred panted, looking up at the big Russian with lidded eyes, desperately trying to catch his breath.

“Yes, дорогой?~”

“Fuck… God… You’re- You’re carrying me to the shower when I catch my breath…”

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment and Kudos if you liked it <3


End file.
